La loli que saltó en el tiempo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Una historia donde nuestra idol viaja en el tiempo con tal de hacer algo importante: Ser la primera vez de una nerd pelirroja


**Esta historia se remonta después de la Ova donde Maki se vuelve loli y claro Nico-chan admitió que su waifu de uno era más tierna que ella, aunque tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.**

La joven pianista estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su futón cuando de pronto una sombra se le acercó con tal de besarla y bajar las cobijas blancas para luego usar su mano con tal de hurgar entre su pijama tocando sus pechos, su zona húmeda mientras canturreaba en forma de susurro

-Maki… Maki-chan

La pelirroja de pronto abrió los ojos a lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces le propinó un certero puñetazo en la cara hasta clavar su cabeza entera en la pared. Dicho espectro se sacó su cabeza de la grieta a lo cual la tsundere alistaba un bate de beisbol con tal de enviar a ese sujeto a la tumba si era preciso. Se acercó hacia el ser que mantenía unos ojos rojos, cosa que indicaba que era alguien conocido

-Je je, como esperaba de Maki-chan- Una chica de coletas y ojos rojos salía de la pared mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo maliciosa- Incluso durmiendo estás en guardia.

-¡Detente ya, enana estúpida! ¿Qué estás tramando?

En menos de nada la idol empujó a la pelirroja y se arrodilló sobre ella mientras trazaba su mano sobre su pecho dibujando la forma de sus pechos algo que por cierto para la tsundere era uno de sus tantos puntos débiles.

-Entonces, ya que mi novia es obediente a mis manos, ¿Puedes saltar?

La pelirroja ahora estaba hecho un caldero rojo con una cara llena de ira absoluta aunque la loli ni se inmutaba frente a ese tipo de cosas o reacciones proviniendo de su tsundere

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Y por qué yo?!- Prosiguió su ira- ¡No soy una homo estúpida como tú! ¡Y tampoco me gustas!

De pronto de la nada comenzó a escucharse un ruido potente de despertador a lo cual la tsundere fue con tal de apagarlo

-¡Wah! Todavía es muy temprano, si sigues de acosadora tendré que patearte el trasero

-¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?-Se acercó con tal de ver el raro reloj despertador

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto?- La tsundere trató de apagar el aparato pero fue ineficiente a lo cual en medio de su forcejeo dijo

-Parece que el despertador actúa muy raro

En eso una especie de caricatura de un reloj humanoide estaba llorando mientras el puño de la pianista trataba de sofocarlo, con una voz algo infantil pero con un tono de misericordia imploró

-¡Por favor detente jovencita! No soy un ser malvado, ¡No me rompan por favor!

Ambas quedaron en silencio a lo cual la loli rompió el molde cuando de pronto había un menú dentro del aparato en el cual se incluían fecha, año y hora aparte de los datos personales de las dos tsunderes a lo cual la pelirroja quedó absorta

-Hay un montón de datos en esa cosa

-Parece que sí- La loli sentenció al aparato- Oye, viejo

-¿Si señorita?

-¿Puedes retroceder el tiempo?- La pelirroja quedó muda mientras la pelinegra sonreía de un modo algo siniestro a lo cual se notaba unas negras intenciones

-Ah, sí puedo… ¿Cuál es su deseo, señorita?- Exclamó el reloj expresando su más grande alegría

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¿En qué estás pensando?

El reloj comenzó a programar su menú mientras Nico exclamó

-Reloj, por favor regresa a Maki-chan 4 años en el pasado

La pelirroja quedó muda ante tal petición, y más aún, ¿El por qué esa decisión de viajar 4 años atrás? ¿Cuándo ella tenía 12 años? ¿Cuáles eran sus viles intenciones?

-¡Espera, Nico-chan!

En ese preciso momento de pronto una luz en forma de remolino invadió a Maki para luego caer al piso a lo cual cayeron en una especie de alcoba vacía con una cama común, un escritorio, un televisor aparte de un reluciente espejo. La pelirroja se sobaba del golpe mientras la loli podía reconocer la habitación

-Ouch… ¿Huh? Oh, ya recuerdo

-¿Qué?

-Estamos en mi casa y este cuarto está

-¿Entonces…?

-En estos momentos Cotaro no ha nacido y quizás mis hermanitas están muy pequeñas- Miró a la pelirroja- Maki-chan, ¿Estás bien?- Quedó muda cuando vio a una pelirroja de gafas y mirada rasgada pero tierna, traía su uniforme de secundaria, aparte de que su cabello era largo, parecida a esa Maki loli que conoció y a la cual admitió su derrota en cuánto a su lindura e incluso sus pechos eran pequeños pero notables.

"Al fin es una pequeña mujer", pensó.

-Maki, ¿Acaso eras una nerd a tus once?

La pelirroja se miró al espejo mientras sentía ganas de llorar, ese pasado lo sepultó con tal de no arruinarle su reputación

-Nico-chan, no te burles de mí

La idol se reía pero por lo bajo pero no por diversión, ese lado tímido de su tsundere le gustaba a lo cual la volteó para mirarla al rostro en señal de buena confianza

-¿Burlarme? Pero si eres mi linda novia, sólo que eres más linda y adorable-La loli besó la mejilla de su pianista mientras le secaba las lágrimas, ahora la tsundere estaba muda de la impresión al ver a otra persona

-Nico-chan, ¿Creciste?

-¿Huh?- En efecto la loli se miró en el espejo, su cabello era recogido hacia abajo, su figura era más pronunciada, seguía manteniendo su apariencia infantil aunque tenía unas piernas tonificadas aunque no tenía atributos… Pero Dios, no superaba los 1,60 y aun así tenía un buen sex-appeal.

-¡Ah! ¡Si, ¿Pero qué demonios…?!- Se volteó para preguntar a su novia- Dime cuantos años tengo

La pelirroja miró su móvil, aunque se quedó extrañada ya que la fecha era la misma, el año aún seguía lo mismo y posiblemente eran horas de la noche

-Nico-chan esto…

-¿Dime si regresamos en el tiempo?

La pelirroja suspiró

-No, nada de este tiempo actual no ha cambiado

-…

-De hecho, nada ha cambiado. Es como si solo nuestros cuerpos hubieran sentido el cambio

-¿Pero por qué he crecido?

-Supongo que por error, ya que pediste regresarme 4 años atrás pero en tu caso te adelantaste esos 4 años. En pocas palabras tengo 11 y tú 21

La ahora mujer loli se miró de nuevo en el espejo para percartarse de la leve mejoría de su apariencia, en verdad ya veía como una mujer aunque se mantenía en algunas cosas

-Pensé que en cuatro años todos mis esfuerzos para ser una idol se irían a la basura, gracias a Madoka-sama, dime, ¿Te soy sexy?

La pelirroja se estaba cubriendo el cuerpo como si estuviese desnuda aunque no, la loli aprovechó ese momento para al fin tenerla a su merced y quizás, solo quizás saber el punto medio entre una Maki inútil y una Maki dominante

-¿Estás segura de qué estás bien con esto?- La mujer loli tiró a su pelirroja de gafas al suelo haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran, la pequeña nerd intentó huir pero la mujer le apresó las manos con tal de impedir su escape y mantenerla a raya.

La mujer pelinegra se acercó de manera seductora hacia su tomate nerd la cual trataba de escapar pero aunque intentara reclamar o implorar, todos sus intentos eran infructuosos

-Nico-chan, ¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Tienes 21 años! ¡¿Acaso quieres ir a la cárcel?!

-Y tú eres una estudiante…- Ambicionaba esos labios aunque su mente estaba fuera de sí ya que ambicionaba ese pequeño cuerpo de mujer hasta hacerla retorcer de placer entre sus brazos

La mujer loli estaba sonriendo de una manera algo seductora miró de manera penetrante hacia las amatistas de la tsundere y con una voz profunda pero llena de dominancia dijo

-Vaya, vaya Maki-chan, comúnmente eres la que comienza dando la iniciativa pero viendo la situación- Se acercó para susurrarle en el oído

-Las pequeñas como tú no pueden resistirse como lo hacen usualmente, ¿Sabes?

-¡Yo… tú!- Sus labios fueron callados y su respiración estaba haciéndose sofocar su respiración mientras la mujer toqueteaba bajo su camisa. Al cabo de un minuto ambas se separaron con un hilo de saliva para mirarse fijamente.

Nico le tomó una mano y la guió hasta su entrepierna

-Tócame- Le exigió, con prepotencia y con un tono mandón

La pequeña Maki obedeció en el acto, sumisa, porque los ojos de la mujer loli parecían indicar que una fiera dormida estaba a punto de despertar. Daba miedo, tanto como respeto. Parecía no tratarse de la misma Nico-chan que ella conocía.

Para reforzar la idea de una bestia, la idol empezó a gruñir y a mirarla con firmeza. Se acercó más a ella y, sin darle tiempo a negarse o reprocharle semejante atrevimiento, le mordió los labios.

— ¡Nico-chan! —Maki intentó quitársela de encima, pero la loli no se lo permitió, hundió la lengua dentro de la boca, pensando en que si sabía a tomate; por desgracia no sabía a eso , sabía a… gloria… Y a jugo de fresa.

—Oh, te robé tu primer beso, Maki-chan —Remarcó, con cierta maldad. Sonrió de medio lado antes de seguir hablando en un murmullo; arrastraba las palabras, producto de la excitación

— ¿Me permites robarte otra cosa?

— ¡¿Eh?!

La loli en menos de nada hurgaba en su camisa mientras aprisionaba sus labios con los suyos mientras usaba su mano libre para acariciarle su entrepierna, la pelirroja tenía su mente en blanco frente a esa sensación, le hablaba al oído

-Te sentirás muy bien, lindura

De un tirón le había arrebatado la falda y la ropa interior. Bueno, Makii pensó que si se refería a la ropa, estaría bien, no se oponía. Sin embargo era evidente que Nico apuntaba hacia otra cosa.

— ¿Sabes, Maki-chan? —Preguntó, remarcando el "Chan" con cierta gracia, mientras se acomodaba sobre la menor, entre las piernas de esta

—Cuando tienes sexo una vez, después quieres siempre. No te basta con toquetearte cuando estás así con alguien —Era evidente que lo decía por ella misma.

La mujer loli aprovechaba para insertar dos dedos dentro de la vagina de la menor la cual quedaba boquiabierta mientras se sentía sacudirse mientras unos chapoteos resonaban en su interior como de esperarse los jadeos se hicieron incesantes

Pese a la posición, la pelirroja aprovechó para colocar su mano en la entrepierna de su loli. No dejaron de masturbarse, Maki se lo hacía mecánicamente, sin reparar en el movimiento, mientras que Nico cuidaba de apretarle un poco el clítoris aunque le bajaba la intensidad ya que no quería un orgasmo repentino.

—Nico-chan, yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé — Le interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor con cierta impaciencia. Nada… allí no había nada que pudiera usar como lubricante o por lo mínimo un dildo pero…

— ¡Oh! —Estiró la mano al ver un pote de mayonesa que estaba en el suelo—Siempre consideré que la mayonesa era un aditivo muy útil y versátil, pero jamás imaginé que sería para tanto —Rió apenas, para volver a morderle los labios y luego atacarle el cuello.

Aunque Maki luchaba con palabras, su cuerpo parecía indicar que quería aquello; por eso Nico pensó que estaría bien hacerlo, si después de todo parecía ser que a la dueña de ese cuerpo le gustaba esa clase de sexo. Y algo le decía que ni siquiera sería su primera vez.

—Si me das placer, Maki-chan, prometo que yo también te daré mucho placer…

La menor no respondió, estaba demasiado aterrada y luchando con sus demonios internos como para reaccionar. Quería luchar contra esa emoción primaria, pero esta ya la había dominado. Por mucho que su boca dijera que no, sus piernas se abrían y su espalda se arqueaba sola, ofreciéndose como una zorra.

Vergüenza. Debería sentir vergüenza, pero solo podía sentir desesperación. Una parte de ella anhelaba tener en su interior la gallardía de Nico Yazawa, como si esa fuera su última y única voluntad.

Si la misma Maki quería que pasara eso con la mujer loli, ¿Quién era ella para negárselo?

Sintió algo viscoso en su interior y luego un dedo irrumpiendo con frivolidad, quiso quejarse, pero la mujer la silenció besándole en la boca mientras ese dedo la violaba con insistencia… Insistencia anal

Deliraba. Maki sentía delirar de fiebre y no se explicaba por qué le urgía esa necesidad de más.

— ¿Ni-Nico-chan? —La llamó entre besos y mordidas. —Du-Duele… —en cuanto terminó de quejarse, sintió la presión de los dedos en su vagina y reprimió el grito— ¡Nico-chan!

—Tranquila linda… Al principio duele, pero cuanto más lo haces, más rico se pone —En sus ojos no había maldad, pero tampoco había misericordia.

Siguió empujando y arrancándole sentidas lágrimas de sufrimiento.

Maki se aferró a la espalda de la pelinegra, rasgándole apenas el suéter rosa hasta que uno de los hombros quedó al descubierto. Hundió la cara en el pecho de de su idol, antes de que esta arremetiera con furia, mientras le canturreaba en el oído con lujuria un "Tomate-chan la tiene rico adentro".

Se sentía caliente pero no solo los dedos de su amada en su interior, también el cuerpo de la misma chica… Maki tomó aire y luego tragó saliva, porque aunque no tenía idea de cómo se hacían esas cosas, intuyó que lo que vendría a continuación sería peliagudo.

Y así fue, Nico Nii arremetió, una y otra vez, embistiéndola con violencia y desesperación. No dejaba de mirarla con intensidad, como la fiera cuando está observando a su presa para cazarla, agazapada en la oscuridad. Con cada empuje, un gruñido de profunda satisfacción y cumplidos; cumplidos que hacían sonrojar a una, ya de por sí, enrojecida Maki, que por cierto ya estaba como un tomate en el sentido figurado.

-Así quería agarrarte desgraciada-Sonrió con lascivia

-Qué estrecho está- Cada arremetida era un delicioso suplicio

-Oh, Maki-chan, estás tan linda aquí adentro- El calor le envolvía la mente, arrastrando a la tsundere al borde del orgasmo; si todavía no había eyaculado era por el magnánimo esfuerzo de voluntad que hacía.

Los dedos le masturbaban con un violento rigor, en la recta final la loli fue más inclemente. Maki no lo soportó…

Finalmente Maki estaba tendida bocarriba mientras Nico estaba arrodillaba con la mirada baja viendo como sus dedos se escurrían algo de mayonesa hacia el suelo. Se acercó un poco con tal de indagar a la tsundere

-Ey, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la loli una vez que la lujuria la abandonó y pudo pensar con claridad. Agitada, dejó descansar todo el peso sobre el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja.

—S-Sí… creo —Estaba muy confundido, a decir verdad

En eso la pobre pelirroja aferró su mano a una de las mangas del sueter de la mayor

-¿Maki-chan? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- Al frente suyo la pelirroja apretaba los dientes mientras unas saladas bañaban su rostro, la mayor preocupada le interrogó

-¿Te lastimé?

-No- Trató de limpiar sus lagrimas

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porqué…- Su voz se quebró- Estabas muy caliente pero…-Comenzó a sollozar por un rato- Fuiste mi primera vez y… Cuando pienso en eso, las lágrimas sólo…- La pobre sollozaba pero un inmediato abrazo de la mayor la detuvo, se sentía muy bien teniendo como consuelo su pecho caliente.

-Ey, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Nico una vez que la lujuria la abandonó y pudo pensar con claridad. Agitada, dejó descansar todo el peso abrazando el cuerpo de la pelirroja

\- S-Sí… creo —Estaba muy confundida, a decir verdad

—Ey —Volvió a repetir con cuidado, pero antes de seguir hablando apoyó la frente en la cabeza de su amada

—Sé sincera… —Pidió con tacto—¿Tienes ganas de ir al baño? Dímelo si es así, no tengas pena —Habló del tema con naturalidad y sin rodeos—Las primeras veces suelen ser un poco problemáticas… —Terció con una sonrisa— Por eso, es común sentir muchas ganas de ir al baño.

—Ah —Ahora lo entendía—Pues, la verdad es que no. Estoy bien —Aseguró

Después de un rato ambas se sentaron en el suelo, la mujer loli tenía entre sus piernas a la pelirroja mientras miraban el bonito sol que resplandecía junto con el azul poderoso

-Maki-chan, lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-No fui muy gentil contigo y eso que fue tu primera vez

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Hizo una pausa con tal de voltearse hacia su loli con una sonrisa aunque su sonrojo la traicionaba pero que importaba

-Gracias, Nico-chan

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Sabes pensé que cosas como el tener amigos o el amor no valían nada pero…- Abrazó con energía a la mayor- Ahora veo que me equivoqué desde que te conocí- Sonrió a lo cual la mujer loli selló sus labios con los suyos.

De pronto volvieron al cuarto de la pelirroja y en menos de nada volvieron a la normalidad, Maki alta como siempre y Nico bajita aunque estaban en la cama acostadas; la pelirroja estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo y la pelinegra con su pijama blanca de conejo e intacta.

De pronto la loli encontró el reloj despertador tirado en el suelo aunque no era una caricatura y aparte estaba roto y dañado

-Parece que esa cosa se revierte después de un rato

-Así parece

De pronto recibió un papelito hecho por la idol con su puño y letra

-¿Qué es esto?

-Léelo

La nota decía así

""Muchas gracias por todo, cabeza de tomate. Hace tiempo que no tenía un polvo tan bueno

PD: Quema este papel, porque si alguien lo ve, ambas podemos darnos por muertas

PD2: Lávate bien abajo, quema todas las pruebas

PD3: ¡Cierto! Esto me recuerda… Tira el pote de mayonesa que usamos esta noche

PD4: Nada

PD5: Nico Nico Nii

De pronto la pelirroja miraba que desde su vagina notaba un olor peculiar como de condimento y a la distancia veía aquel frasco de mayonesa a lo cual se fue enfadada al baño mientras la loli estaba muerta de risa.

Mientras tanto en la ducha, Maki pestañeó. Si la pequeña loli pretendía viajaren el tiempo y quitarle su virginidad, era muy estúpido de su parte, por empezar, que escribiera una nota tan incriminatoria. ¿Qué se proponía con ello?

No supo qué hacer, algo le decía en su interior que la enana estúpida había escrito aquella mísera nota tan solo para que… ¿Pretendía burlarse de ella? ¿Demostrarle que la había mancillado de alguna forma impensable o…?

No lo entendía. Ni tampoco sabía qué hacer, porque aunque la nota dijera claramente "Quema este papel", había algo que en verdad parecía indicarle que estaba pidiéndole con exactitud lo contrario.

Más tarde, pensó ella, una vagina sería profanada y esta vez no era la suya…


End file.
